Rythulian's Rose
by Garion Faldor
Summary: Rose/Journeyer. Possible OOC. MATURE CONTENT. Throughout their journey Rose has found her friendship with Seeker growing into something more. After Seeker saves her life a second time, she decides it is time to show the Rythulian just how she feels. This is a partial and alternate version of Chapter 7 for my story The Doctor's Journey so I suggest reading it first.


**A\N: This is an alternate version of Chapter 7 for my story 'The Doctor's Journey' so I suggest reading the first six chapters of that story first. There is mature content ahead, you have been warned.**

**Rythulian's Rose**

The trio passed through the short passageway that led out of the chamber. High cliffs stood on both sides of the wide path they faced, a large broken bridge spanning it and the mountain looming before them with white snow covering the ground.

"You've probably never seen snow before, huh Seeker?" Rose smiled.

The Rythulian scuffed some of it with the edge of its cloak. ~It is like sand, only lighter. And colder.~ It mused with a chirp.

Rose scooped some into her hand and allowed the snow to melt, forming a small pool of liquid in her palm. "This is water, Seeker." She said, showing it to the Rythulian. "Liquid."

Seeker examined it curiously, dabbing at it with the edge of its cloak. ~[Strange/alien/odd]. It is an [interesting/curious] [substance/material].~

"I wouldn't drink it if I were you Rose." The Doctor said idly from nearby. "No idea what it's made up of."

Rose nodded, letting the warm liquid fall to the ground with a quiet splish.

"Come on you lot, it's not going to get any warmer up here." The Doctor insisted.

As they walked along the wide path, small forlorn patches of short ribbons sat frozen and glazed over with ice. As they passed one of the two stone struts holding up the bridge, Seeker sang to one of the small clumps of ribbon. The glyphs upon them began to glow melting the ice and allowing them to wave in the breeze for a few moments until the snow and ice slowly encroached on them again, resealing them in their icy prison.

"No exactly hospitable is it?" Rose asked as she shivered, rubbing her arms. "I wonder why they built places here when it's so cold."

"Proximity to the mountain I expect." The Doctor replied. "Come on."

Trudging up an incline they heard a roar in the distance.

"Look!" Rose cried, pointing into the sky.

Within the swirling clouds a war machine flew towards a mass of carpets with a bellow. Smashing into them, one of them fell to the ground, the others consumed by the machine's maw before it flew higher into the low clouds, disappearing from view.

"Just when I'd hoped we'd seen the last of those things." Rose grumbled, glaring at the place where it had vanished. "I still haven't forgiven them for Sir Wilgums."

"Looks like we'll have to use a bit of stealth then." The Doctor said, scanning the sky with his eyes before motioning them forward.

As they rounded a bend in the canyon they came to a large stone plinth similar to the markers. Unlike the smaller stones however, these were taller than any of them as well as wider with a serpentine marking and wedged top.

"What do you suppose this is?" Rose asked as the Doctor walked up to it, Seeker standing a few feet away. "A marker for someone important?"

The Doctor shook his head as he ran his hand over the stone. "There's no glyph marking on it, for one thing. Also it looks like there's a sequence of them the further along you go."

Suddenly a powerful breeze blew through the canyon, making them stagger back.

"Seeker!" Rose shouted over the howling wind as the Rythulian was blown back several yards to land in the snow.

A moment later the wind subsided and Rose ran to the figure that was picking itself up, its cloak covered with snow and rimmed with frost.

"You okay?" She asked.

~I do not [believe/think] I [enjoy/like] snow much.~ It chirped ruefully, shaking itself off.

As Seeker walked past her she frowned. "Seeker, what happened to your scarf?"

Seeker turned to look at it with a curious chirp. Where before it had been filled with glyphs, several inches of them were now gone. As they watched, bits of golden glyph began to flake away, turning into small motes of light before fading.

"What in the world?" She asked, taking hold of it in concern.

Suddenly the glyphs on her body lit up as well as Seeker's own, though the light was dimmer than before. Slowly the glyphs reappeared on the scarf until it was covered again. Rose looked at Seeker in puzzlement.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

~I did nothing.~ Seeker replied. ~It [seems/appears] your [touch/contact] [allowed/granted] the [Glyphs/souls/identities] to return.~

"Huh." Rose muttered in vague surprise, rubbing the cloth absently with her fingers before letting it drop into the snow. A few seconds later a few motes of light began to flake off of it.

"It's the cold that does it." She mused. "Or something in the snow itself. Weird." She looked up at Seeker and smiled impishly. "I suppose I'll just have to keep you close and warm, won't I?" She teased suggestively.

~It would [seem/appear] so.~ Seeker agreed, missing the tone in her voice completely.

Rolling her eyes at Seeker's apparent naivety she put an arm around its shoulders, walking along with it and making its cloak glow gently along with her own glyphs. They returned to the original plinth just as the wind began to pick up again.

"Get behind it!" The Doctor instructed over the rising wind.

Huddling together with Seeker between them, the wind blew furiously for several seconds before subsiding.

"On to the next one!" The Doctor said.

Ducking behind the next one they once again avoided the powerful long gusts that blew through the canyon. The group slowly made their way through the deep trench, stopping at each of the high stones to avoid being blown away by the powerful winds. Even pressed between the two of them, Seeker's cloak began to get covered with frost, its scarf quickly losing its powers as soon as both of them left its side for more than a few moments. Finally they managed to slip into a tight passage at the base of the cliff where the trench ended, emerging a few moments later into a wider sloped area covered with more grave markers.

"Great, another graveyard." Rose muttered as she put her arm around Seeker again, their glyphs warming each other.

Off to the left they heard a quiet chirp. Frowning, Rose walked over to investigate a small collapsed piece of masonry in which lay a frost-covered carpet, chirping weakly.

"Ohh! Poor thing!" Rose murmured to it, gathering it up in her arms. The glyphs on her body immediately began to glow, igniting the carpet's as well, freeing it from the frost. Chirping gently it wiggled out of her arms before flying about them, though it flew slowly and rather listlessly.

"Poor guy must have been sitting out here for ages, freezing its tails off." She said sadly, making the Doctor and Seeker nod.

"Come on," he suggested, "still a ways to go yet. Our new friend can tag along and keep warm if it wants."

The carpet followed them for several yards before it decided to nest under another piece of masonry. Though Rose tried to coax it out of its new home it refused to budge regardless of the frost that began accumulating on it. The Doctor walked over and patted her on the back.

"Can't save them all Rose." He murmured to her gently. "Come on. Seeker's looking a bit nippy and I think it prefers your company to mine." He twinkled with a gentle smile.

Pouting at him, Rose sighed and stood up before walking over to Seeker, brushing the snow that was accumulating on its cloak.

~That is [pleasant/enjoyable].~ Seeker said as she gently removed the snow.

"What is?" She asked.

~The way you [brush/touch/smooth] my [cloak/skin/covering].~ Seeker chirped.

Rose's cheeks colored slightly as she smiled. "You like it when I rub your back?"

~Your [touch/contact] activates the [marks/glyphs] on my [cloak/skin/covering], warming me.~ Seeker said. ~And…your [touch/contact] is [pleasant/nice/enjoyable] when you [brush/smooth] it.~ Seeker admitted.

"You've never been touched like this before I suppose." Rose said in consideration as she gently brushed away the last of the snow. "Being only a day old you wouldn't know what it's like." She smiled gently at Seeker before teasing the twin points on its cowl with her fingertips. Seeker suddenly shook itself, letting out a series of surprised chirps.

Rose giggled at this. "I think you're ticklish Seeker!"

~That was a very [strange/odd] [sensation/feeling].~ The Rythulian chirped in surprise. ~Perhaps that [part/area] of my [skin/covering] is [sensitive/delicate].~

Rose giggled more at this. "Oh I could make some crude jokes about sensitive areas but I'll refrain, you being so young and all."

Seeker chirped at her in confusion, making Rose laugh as the Doctor just watched with a smile and shake of his head from a few yards away.

"Come on you two! Have your play date later!" He called to them.

Rose continued to snicker as they continued up the snowy path until the pathway came to an end, overlooking a massive gulf. Off to the side of the cliff face sat a smaller pathway.

"I'd hate to fall down there." Rose commented pensively. "It's so foggy you can't even see the bottom."

The Doctor nodded, guiding them up the cliff-side pathway until they came to a broken set of stairs. As they slowly climbed it, huddling together against the fierce winds they came to a small and simple square room built into the cliff face. Within the room sat a series of markers and what appeared to be an inactive lantern on a stand. The Doctor examined it carefully as Seeker began to sing to the various markers, activating them. Suddenly light bloomed from the lantern and the room was filled with warm light, making the frost melt from their clothes.

"Oooh! It's like a heat lamp!" Rose sighed happily, resting her hands before it to warm them.

"Much better than a fire, I must say." The Doctor smiled before looking up. "It looks like there's some cloth here too. Wonder what they're here for?"

~Let us [learn/discover] why.~ Seeker suggested, letting out a burst of song.

The cloths swirled around them, lifting them into another room above the first. At the back of the featureless niche sat another mural wall. Smiling, the Doctor walked over to it with Seeker letting out more harmonics to activate the markers. The wall blazed, depicting two different sets of cloaked figures riding atop the war machines they had seen. Each machine seemed to fire bolts of energy at the other as they faced off above several buildings.

"This must have been the site of one of their battles in the war." The Doctor stated quietly, gazing at the picture. "Don't recognize where exactly, it might be further up the path."

Turning they jumped back down into the lower room.

"Too bad we can't take this lantern with us." Rose commented as they left.

"Would be nice." The Doctor agreed. "Be a bit heavy to carry around though."

As they continued to walk along the path they came to a bridge with a frozen strip of ribbon connected to the opposite side, their end of the ribbon curling upwards and away from them. On the far side of the gulf sat a stout wall with a doorway.

"They sure don't make these bridges to last." Rose said. "I don't think I've seen one intact one since we got here."

"I'm not so sure." The Doctor replied thoughtfully. "It's awfully convenient for the cloth to be in that position. Almost looks like a kind of drawbridge, keeping out invaders. That room back there could have been a guard station."

Stepping up to the ribbon Seeker sang to it, partially melting the ice covering it and making it movable. The tapestry slowly dropped until they could carefully walk across it, the ribbon quickly becoming frozen again. Crossing to the other side they walked up the stairway into the foreboding, arched doorway. Upon crossing the threshold they were assaulted by a blast of wind that nearly forced them backwards before they found themselves in a wide open area blanketed with more snow. Trudging up the hillside they encountered more large plinths as well as the scattered remains of a number of war machines littering the ground.

"Looks like this is where that battle we saw earlier took place." The Doctor mused.

"It looks like it's still going on." Rose remarked urgently. "Look!"

With a roar from within the swirling clouds another war machine surged at another pair of flying carpets, smashing into them and engulfing them before swooping around in a wide circle before casting its spotlight onto the ground, searching for other prey a few yards ahead of them.

"Quick, under here!" The Doctor ordered, moving into one of the large blocky segments of a dead war machine, the others following him a second later.

The brilliant search beam slowly moved over their makeshift bunker before moving on, allowing them to peek out.

"That was close!" Rose muttered looking up into the sky as the war machine flew off.

Bracing against the blustering wind with Seeker between them they slowly pushed their way through the battlefield before the Doctor noticed a single plinth standing off on its own to their left.

"Come on, I want to see where that leads to!" He told them over the wail of the wind.

Sliding and slipping about, they slowly made their way across the expanse until they came to a large rocky enclosure. Sighing in relief they slipped inside the round cave-like area. Off to the side, built into the wall was another simply designed room.

"Another lantern guard station maybe?" Rose asked.

"Hope so." The Doctor muttered. "If I didn't know better I'd think my blood was beginning to congeal from all this cold."

~I too am [starting/beginning] to feel [tired/worn].~ Seeker admitted.

Walking over to the small interior room they came to another mural which Seeker dutifully activated. Upon the wall they saw rows of cloaked figures in white marching towards the mountain nearby.

"The Remnant making their way to the mountain like they said?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Probably. Either that or the last of their army marching on the mountain in some kind of final battle. Hard to say."

Leaving the wall behind they walked to the end of the natural cavern, coming out several hundred feet ahead of the plinth they had found, the wind just as blustery as before as they looked over the high ledge where they found themselves. Taking hold of Seeker's cloak they floated down into the snow before making their way forward. Making their way up the next hill they came upon the scattered remains of more war machines. Ahead, one of them slowly flew forward, its search beam out in front of it. Ducking into one of the pieces of the dead machines, they managed to hide from the search light as it swept over them. Motioning them forward silently they quickly moved from box to box, keeping an eye out as the machine slowly circled overhead in a holding pattern, occasionally scanning the ground for them. Up ahead in the distance they were able to make out a high wall with a trio of archways leading into a small tight space between the cliffs.

"Come on!" The Doctor murmured to them. "It won't be able to get to us there!"

Biding their time until the machine passed over them again, they struggled towards the gateway. Suddenly the machine twisted around in a circle, highlighting them in its search beam.

A second later it turned a hateful red.

"Move!" The Doctor yelled, dragging Seeker and Rose towards the doorway mere yards ahead.

As they ran through the thick snow the machine reared back its head before shooting forward towards Seeker. Rose screamed as the machine plowed into the Rythulian who let out an anguished wail as the machine scooped it up in its mouth, dragging it into the sky.

"Doctor doing something!" Rose yelled frantically as the Doctor jerked his screwdriver from his pocket.

As Seeker struggled in the machine's grasp its scarf broke from the strain, sending the Rythulian tumbling to the ground as the machine flew off with a roar.

"Seeker!" Rose cried, racing to the fallen figure, the Doctor a step behind her.

Rose knelt next to Seeker, lifting its head as its eyes flickered before glowing steadily again.

~Please…[help/assist] me up.~ Seeker requested with a worn chirp.

Rose gently got Seeker back on its feet, gently brushing off its cloak as the Doctor examined the Rythulian. "Anything broken?" He asked as he gently probed Seeker's back and sides for injuries.

~I [appear/seem] to be [whole/undamaged].~ Seeker replied with a series of quiet chirps. ~Just [worn/tired/exhausted].~

Rose spoke up. "Let's get out of here before that thing comes back."

The Doctor nodded as they helped Seeker walk forward, the wind buffeting them until they were finally able to reach the shelter of the high walls. The group moved several feet in so as not to attract the thing's attention before they sat down briefly on some rocks.

"Well that was a bit tense." The Doctor said ruefully. "Though considering what we've been through I suppose something like this was bound to happen."

"Too bad you didn't get a chance to use your screwdriver on it and stop it cold." Rose said.

"You know, that's a good point." The Doctor mused, pulling out his screwdriver and examining it. "I wonder if I could calibrate it to disrupt the cloth circuits in that thing's head…"

"Not right now; it's bloody cold out here and I'm freezing my butt off on this rock." Rose remarked. "Let's get somewhere warm first and then you can fiddle with it."

The Doctor sighed dramatically before replacing it in his pocket and standing up. "Come on then." He said.

Rose stood and helped Seeker up. "Are you going to be able to make it?" She asked in concern.

~I must.~ Seeker replied wearily. ~[Fortunately/thankfully] I have you two to [aid/assist] me.~

They made their way through the crevice, enjoying the lack of wind as a few carpets placidly flew overhead, chirping to each other. Coming out on the other side they came to an open archway. Nestled within the walls was small open area covered with cloths and machine parts. Making their way to the other side they discovered strands of frozen, upright ribbon next to the cliff wall, above which sat multiple large archways. Singing to unfreeze the tapestries, they quickly flew upwards, landing on an outcropping of rock before climbing more of the cloths. Passing under the archways they began to make their way up the tight rocky pathway.

~I [hope/desire] to [find/locate] a place of [warmth/heat] soon.~ Seeker chirped tiredly. ~Even with the two of you [warming/heating] me I am [cold/freezing].~

Rose turned to Seeker and wrapped her arms around the Rythulian, hugging it against her and rubbing its back briskly.

"I won't let you freeze Seeker." She murmured, melting the snow and ice chips on its cloak with her hands.

~I [take/obtain] [comfort/peace/rest] in that.~ Seeker chirped quietly. ~You are [soft/restful]. I [feel/believe] I could [sleep/rest] like this.~

Rose smiled gently and kissed the side of Seeker's head. "You're learning how to talk to a girl pretty quickly."

Seeker let out a curious chirp, making Rose shake her head in fond amusement. "Maybe one day you'll get it. Come on you, we can make it."

Nodding, they slowly parted though Rose kept her hand on Seeker's back as they moved further up the pathway, the Doctor walking a few feet ahead of them. Coming to an open doorway the Doctor poked his head through it only to pull back immediately.

"Wow that's brisk!" He exclaimed, smoothing his hair back. "That wind's nasty up here."

Sighing in frustration Rose patted Seeker's back before they made their way forward. Looking about they stood on a small railed walkway that ran along the side of a massive high fortress wall, the ground below lost in the swirling mists. The wind immediately assaulted them, blowing their hair about and making them shudder as they steadied themselves. Making their way around various boulders along the railed walkway they held onto each other as the wind tore around the wall with tremendous force, slamming into them almost constantly. Taking shelter behind one of the large stones near a stairwell they waited for the wind to die down before running up the stairs as quickly as they could, resting against the wall as another long gust buffeted them.

"We're going to have to make this one count!" The Doctor cried over the howling wind. "Those rails are broken off there! One wrong step and it's over the side! Make for that carpet! Looks to be a bridge to the next bit!"

Waiting several seconds they quickly moved toward the ribbon that was connected to the other end of the broken walkway. Suddenly a massive gust of wind slammed into them, blowing them back.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled as he frantically grabbed onto a stump of rail, reaching out his hand.

"Doctor!" She screamed as her and Seeker flew over the side of the wall, down into the mists below.

Seeker quickly enfolded Rose in its cloak, activating the last of its glyph power to slow their fall.

~Be [calm/unafraid]!~ Seeker urged her as she struggled instinctively. ~I have you!~

Panting with fear she wrapped herself around Seeker as they floated onto a lower walkway with Seeker landing gently on top of her, their glyphs glowing gently.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted from about fifty feet above them. "You two okay?"

"We're fine!" Rose shouted back. "We'll find a way back up!"

Refocusing on Seeker, the Rythulian's face mask was inches from her own, its glowing white eyes staring at her intently, its slim body pressing against hers as its cloak covered her. Despite the cold ground under her she smiled softly.

"You know, this is where most guys would usually kiss the girl." She suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

Seeker chirped quietly in confusion.

Rose blinked. "Damn, no translator." She cursed before focusing on Seeker. "I know you don't understand my words." Rose murmured softly, raising her hand and stroking the side of Seeker's flat black face. "But this is the second time you've saved me. I think you deserve something for that. And for once you can't tell me you don't get it." She said with a coy smile.

Raising her head slightly she pressed her lips against Seeker's face where a mouth would be if the Rythulian had been human, kissing it slowly for a few seconds before drawing back with a smile.

Seeker let out a series of curious chirps before rubbing its smooth face gently against Rose's, nuzzling her.

Rose wrapped her arms around Seeker's middle in response, hugging its body against hers and kissing its mask again before stroking its face.

Seeker let out more chirps as it rubbed its body slowly against her, making her breath catch in surprise as the cloth that surrounded its form rubbed against her thin tee-shirt. Her hands roamed across Seeker's back, sliding and rubbing the cloth before they slid up and down its sides.

"What I wouldn't give for a soft bed right now." She murmured to herself. "You may only be a day old but you're a lot more mature than any other guy your age."

Throwing caution to the wind she slid her hand between Seeker's legs and squeezed gently at the cloth only to hide her disappointment as it wrinkled in her hand before snapping back to its original form.

"So you really aren't a guy or girl under there." She murmured with a hint of sadness. "I guess I just figured you covered it up well. It's okay, though." She said as she ran her hands up Seeker's torso. "You're still beautiful."

Seeker let out a series of quiet chirps as Rose's hands converged on the glowing glyph on Seeker's chest. The glyphs on her hands began to glow brighter as her fingers intertwined with the swirling energy surrounding it. Seeker suddenly let out a shudder with an uplifting note of sound.

Blinking in surprise, Rose suddenly smiled at this. "Oh, you liked that huh? I guess you are sensitive in other places." She teased before gazing at the glyph thoughtfully. "You liked it a lot when I sang to you." She murmured, gazing into Seeker's eyes again. "Let's see how you like this."

Engulfing her hands within Seeker's glyph she began to sing, pouring out the love and tenderness she felt for her companion. Drawing upon her memories and everything she knew of the emotion, from the self-sacrificing nature of it, to the deep and unbreakable friendship, to the powerful and overwhelming pleasure that came from its consummation, she poured everything she could into her voice as she gripped the glyph that was Seeker's essence. The Rythulian's body shook as it began to vocalize in harmony with her own until they sang a chorus of love and desire, each a perfect complement to the other until their voices soared, echoing off the stone walls. Suddenly Seeker let out an incredible burst of sound that seemed to penetrate deep within Rose's very core. All of the emotions she had poured out of herself suddenly flooded into her like a tidal wave. The analytical part of her mind quietly informed her that Seeker had managed, through the glyphs, to project its own feelings into her own soul though she ignored it in favor of relishing the feelings rushing through her. Powerful need and deep love filled her and she felt an overwhelming desire to somehow merge her own body with Seeker's making them a single unified being. At that moment her body responded with a powerful surge as she climaxed. Throwing her head back with a scream of primal release she arched her body against Seeker, gripping its glyph tightly. Seeker's own runes flared brightly as it let out a burst of sound like the crescendo of an entire orchestra playing at once, the sound blasting away the snow from yards away.

Panting, she lay limp against the hard stone beneath her, her nether regions damp from the climax. She gazed up at Seeker who looked back at her seemingly in amazement.

"That's what love is Seeker." She murmured.

~So…intense…never felt….before.~ Seeker said, seemingly out of breath.

Rose's eyes widened at this. "I can understand you! At least a little." She exclaimed softly.

~We…have…merged.~ Seeker said, its voice becoming clearer to her with each passing second. ~I cannot describe the feelings I felt. So powerful…so intense…and at the end…I felt as if I would fly apart like the glyphs we have met.~

"You did." Rose smiled tenderly. "You imprinted yourself onto my soul just like the glyphs did to your scarf. Except I won't flake away in the cold." Rose sighed happily. "That was amazing Seeker."

~Yes.~ Seeker replied with a contented sigh before looking at her. ~I must ask however. Why did you squeeze me before?~

Rose dimpled at this, her cheeks reddening a bit. "Well…with humans…they come in two types. Some are like me and the others are a bit different. When humans…merge…they don't sing."

~What do they do?~ Seeker asked curiously.

Giggling a bit nervously she rested her hand between Seeker's legs again. "The other humans have a…a part of them that grows longer and thicker here and they put it inside the ones like me so we become one person physically."

"They insert this part of them here?" Seeker asked, pressing the edge of its cloak between her legs.

Rose gasped gently at the touch, her body still sensitive. "Yes!" She moaned softly.

~I can sense your desire when I did that.~ Seeker said. ~Will you…show me? For a moment only, I do not want you to freeze.~

Nodding, Rose carefully opened her jeans and pulled aside her panties, her blond hairs glistening with moisture as they pressed against her slit. Seeker brushed its cloak softly against her, making her twitch. Looking at the moist edge of its cloak, it looked at her.

~This is liquid like what you showed me before.~ Seeker murmured.

Rose nodded as she closed her jeans. "Yes. That's my liquid. One of them anyway."

~Sing for me.~ Seeker begged softly. ~I have never felt something so…powerful and overwhelming before. Make me feel that again.~

Entwining her hands within Seeker's glyph she began to sing a love song, calling to mind the ideal fantasies she had dreamed about when she was younger to color the song with her emotions and desires. Seeker's back arced letting out a series of low, long chirps.

~I feel it…building inside me!~ Seeker moaned.

Rose poured more emotion and power into her voice until she was singing with everything in her, cajoling and begging Seeker with her urgent, powerful tone to bring the Rythulian to completion. Suddenly Seeker let out a orchestral blast of sound as its back arched, its body shuddering while its glyph flared brilliantly. Connected as they were Rose once again felt the overwhelming swell of passion and release flow through her soul like a powerful river before it slowed to a trickle.

Seeker rested its head against Rose's chest between her breasts, silent and still for a few moments before looking up at her.

~There are no words to describe it.~ Seeker murmured in quiet awe.

Rose smiled softly. "Humans have been trying ever since we invented speech and we still can't do it justice. Not for lack of trying though."

~Let me bring you to that same place.~ Seeker pleaded gently. ~Tell me how?~

Rose gazed at Seeker tenderly for a moment in thought before she spoke. "You can't fill me like I want to be filled with your cloak Seeker but you can do other things that are almost as good." She murmured. "Humans love to be touched but we're sensitive in certain spots. Let me show you."

Taking one edge of Seeker's cloak she slid it under her shirt, covering one of her breasts. "The raised part in the middle, my nipple, is very sensitive and it feels good when you rub it."

She took the other side of his cloak and slid it inside her pants, pressing the cloth-like skin against her mound with her hand over the top of it, her finger pressing against her clit. "This spot here is sensitive too." She murmured, gazing at the Rythulian's face intently.

~Guide me.~ Seeker whispered.

Closing her eyes, Rose began to pleasure herself, rubbing her clit through Seekers' cloak as her other hand rubbed her breast, pulling gently on the nipple beneath. Moving her lower hand, she continued to rub her clit with her thumb, Seeker's cloth over the top of it before she plunged two fingers inside her, Seeker's cloak wrapped around them. Stroking herself quickly she began to pant, her hips bucking gently against Seeker's body.

~Beautiful Rose.~ Seeker murmured. ~Cry for me. Let me _know_ your pleasure.~

Opening her mouth Rose began to vocalize every pant and moan, making Seeker shiver. A few moments later her body began to shudder.

"Seeker!" She cried. "I'm….AAAAHHH!" She screamed as her body climaxed once more, her inner muscles clenching furiously around her cloak-shrouded fingers as her heart pounded in her chest, making her cloak-covered breast shudder. The girl let out a series of powerful grunts and cries before she finally laid back with a satisfied smile, gazing up at Seeker who was still shivering from the shared experience.

~I love you with all of my being Rose Time Wolf.~ Seeker chirped softly.

"I love you too Seeker." She said wistfully, kissing her lover's face again before gently removing Seeker's cloak from her chest and between her legs. The Rythulian gazed at the moisture coating it.

~Now I will always bear a part of you with me.~ Seeker murmured.

Rose smiled tenderly before glancing up at the high balcony far above. "The Doctor's waiting for us; he's probably wondering where we are. Plus my butt's getting numb from this cold stone." She muttered.

Seeker stood and helped her to her feet before wrapping its cloak around her again, the warmth of its body pressing against her back and butt.

~I have you now.~ Seeker murmured in her ear as the edges of its cloak slid over her torso tenderly, stroking her body. ~And I will never let you go.~


End file.
